Ceramic material, method for producing said ceramic Material and component comprising said ceramic material
The invention relates to a ceramic material and to a method for producing said ceramic material. Furthermore, the invention relates to a component comprising said ceramic material and to the use of said component.
Materials which undergo a change in their spatial extent when exposed to a specific applied electric field or produce electric charge if a mechanical load is applied, and therefore have piezoelectric properties, are used, for example, in actuators or sensors. For this use, high elongations of the material are desired as a response to relatively small applied electric fields or large charges are desired in the event of relatively small mechanical loads. Conventional piezoelectric materials, for example (PbZr)TiO3, have a high lead content, for example of 60%, which is harmful to people and the environment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel ceramic material which has piezoelectric properties and a high piezoelectric coefficient. This object is achieved by a material according to claim 1. Further claims relate to embodiments of the ceramic material, to a method for producing said ceramic material, to a component comprising said ceramic material and to the use of said component.